Fate: Tutankhamun
Profile: Identity: His True Name is Tutankhamun Appearance: A young boy Personality: Stats: Servant Type: King Tut qualifies as a Caster due to the many legends of the pharaoh curse, turning many to imagine that sorcery was involved. Class/Personal Skills: # Territory Construction - Rank B (King Tut can create his tomb using magic. The tomb has a great defensive power and amplifies King Tut NP) # Divinity - Rank C (King Tut is believed to be the image of Amun) # Abilities: Equipment: # Staff Noble Phantasm: 1st, Laenat Fireawn (Curse of Pharaoh) - Anti - Rank C "Cursed those that disturbed the rest of the Pharaoh. Lord of Amun Curse them all, Laenat Fireawn" Legend: The Curse of Pharaohs, said to affect those who invaded tombs of Pharaohs as wraths of Gods. King Tut had one of the most beliefs that his tomb was cursed. Appearance: It does not have any physical form but a shadowy figure of Amun appears in the sky as well as a light being emitted from the King Tut's eyes or staff. Effect - Passive: If destined area is in Egypt, effects are strengthened by 25%.If destined area is in ancient pyramid made by Egyptians, effects are strengthened by 50%. If destined area is his original tomb, effects are strengthened by 500%. Effect - Active: It requires King Tut to have chosen an area that he destined as his home. This Noble Phantasm also doesn't affect those with High Divinity or is a Pharaoh. Those who are in the area are affected by a curse that grants a very high chance of death that will activated within a few months at worse and a few days at best. It also decreases one's luck an entire level. The Illness cannot be cured by normal means and requires magic or divinity to negate the effect. High Magic Resistance and Luck can be used to evade it. 2nd, Almawt Ghyr Alqabil Lilhli (Unsolvable Death) - Anti Self - Rank C+ "My Fate was not Known by Any, My Death was unsolved, Almawt Ghyr Alqabil Lilhli (Arabic)" Legend: How King Tut died was never known, it became impossible to solve until it became one of the biggest question about King Tut. His Grave was in a tomb unbefitting of his status and he had ask for forgiveness and washing of sin. Appearance: It takes the form of bandages wrapped around Tutankhamun. Effect - Passive: King Tut cannot die until a set of conditions are fulfilled. 1st Condition - True Name Must Be Known, 2nd Condition - King Tut has to be killed in a way most similar to his actual death, 3rd Condition - His Killed Body must be buried within a structure that resembles a big pyramid. Attempted Murder before 1st Condition results in King Tut shrugging over all attacks, attacks that attempts to destroys him entirely results in full regeneration within 3-5 secs. After 1st Condition is known by Killer, his regeneration takes a 30 secs to regenerate. After 2nd Condition is known, he can be instant kill by the murder method similar to his actual death and regeneration takes 2 mins. 3rd, The Fame of My Name, King Tutankhamun "I called Upon my Tomb, Nerferneferuaten" Legend: A Noble Phantasm created purely through his fame. His Tomb was never robbed and contained huge amount of treasure which came from another person. This may be due to his tomb being very small. The Noble Phantasm comes in 2 forms which is his tomb and the most famous item from his treasury being the Mask of tutankhamun which may have been for the female Pharaoh Nerferneferuaten. Appearance: It takes the form of a small egypt tomb within his destined area. Effect - Passive: The Noble Phantasm allows Tut to collect items into his tomb while causing any item stored inside to be unable to be stolen. All the original treasure inside of the tomb have been raised to a strength of a E rank to D rank Noble Phantasm that boosts his parameters by a little. The most powerful item inside will be his Mask that allows King Tut to transform into a female while granting a stat boost of 1 to 3 ranks. The power of this Noble Phantasm doesn't drop no matter where it is in the world and is strengthened further when in Egypt. Effect - Active: Calling upon the true name does not result in anything but allows items to be taken out and keep in faster. Relationships: Roles in Stories: Trivia: # King Tut has not been in battle so his actual combat capabilities are very low. Quotes: Category:Fate: Caster